white_snake_2019fandomcom-20200213-history
Xiao-Bai (Blanca)
Xiao-Bai was a white snake demon, Snake Mother's apprentice and the older sister of Xiao-Qing. As one of the best students of Snake Mother, Xiao-Bai was sent to assassinate General who was using snakes's souls to boost his magic. However, her mission was failed, she barely escaped alive and was saved by Xu Xuan. In her human form, Xiao-Bai appeared to be a beautiful girl and always preferred white dresses. However, once she turned into her half-snake form, her lower body would transform into a gaint white snake tail, her black hair would turn to bluish white, and small white scales would grow form her face and replace her eyebrows. In the movie, Xiao-Bai had two different snake forms: A normal gaint white snake (at the very beginning of the movie) and a gaint white snake with feather-like horns and spikes on her ridge which is a bit similar to a Chinese dragon. Personality Xiao-Bai was a gentle, thoughtful and independent girl and had her own moral standard. She preferred putting others (especially those who she cares) before herself, and sometimes would do whatever she thinks best for others without consulting them first. Unlike her sister Xiao-Qing, Xiao-Bai didn't have much hatred against human. However, she still considered the relationship between a human and a demon as a taboo which led her to make difficult balance between her loyalty to the snake clan, her personal moral standard and her love for Xu Xuan. Abilities As a demon, Xiao-Bai could use some sort of magic to control other objects. In the movie, she used her magic to save Dudou from falling into the cilff, and accidentally pushed Xu Xuan away when she was upset. She could also use her magic as a melee weapon which could easily cut through armor. Her magic might also had other uses, for example she granted Dudou ability to spealk with her magic. When it came to fight, she preferred transforming into her half snake form which allowed her to use her gaint sharp tail as a weapon to cut her enemies into halves. Although she appeared gentle and quiet, Xiao-Bai displayed formidable skill in close combat in either human form or in half-snake form. When she was protecting Xu Xuan from Xiao-Qing, she could easily block her sister's attack. In addition, after Owner of Precious Jade modified Jade Hairpin, she could use it to channel her magic for difficult tasks. However, the modification wasn't prefect. Jade Hairpin would also drain a part of her memory when she used it. But as long as she had physical contact with Jade Hairpin, her memory would slowly come back. (It seems that this side effect wouldn't be triggered when she used it to drain other's magic). Concept Art Early concept1.jpg|Early concept 1 Early concept2.jpg|Early concept 2 de4f641e3a292df591a1a5dcb1315c6035a8733f.jpg|Character design d6234559ccbf6c8105322221b13eb13532fa4010.jpg|Snake design Trivia * In Chinese, just like "Xiao-Qing", "Xiao-Bai" is also not a real Chinese name but a nickname. It means "Little White One". * Although movie didn't clarify the sistership between Xiao-Bai and Xiao-Qing, according to the original tale, they are not sisters in blood but sworn sisters. * When Xiao-Bai was thrown into chaos during her cultivation, the figure she saw was Xu Xuan. However, she didn't recongize him because her memory was sealed in Jade Hairpin. * In snake-catcher village, Xiao-Bai became clearly uncomfortable when she was near realgar wine. ** In traditional Chinese culture, realgar was considered to be a medicine which could be used for driving away insects, snakes, and evil spirits. In original folktale ''Legend of White Snake, Lady White (the prototype of Xiao-Bai) was once poisoned by realgar wine and turned into her original form —— a white snake. *Although she didn't show much, Xiao-Bai actually very cared about Xiao-Qing. In Chinese dubing, when she heard Xiao-Qing took the Scorching Death Scales, she began to choke up immediately and disapprove her decision. *In some parts of China, snake are sometimes called "little dragons" due to their similarity. And folklore believe that if a snake somehow gains enough magical power, it will transform into a dragon. This is probably why Xiao-Bai's snake form was a bit similar to a Chinese dragon after she drained young Taoist's magic. *The character design of Xiao-Bai in the last scene paid homage to the Lady White in the famous TV series the New Legend of Lady White. Category:Females